Starstruck
by OutsideoftheShadow
Summary: Eren Jäger, stage name Jun. Already reaching big time stardom around the world traveling with his manager and long time friend Armin Arlert. Eren has lots of pressure put on him from fans to producers to sponsers that support him and his career. The only people that understand him and his goals. Armin, and Mikasa the only people who knows why he sings. Riren Ereri Rivaille and Eren
1. Rule 15

"Encore! Encore!" Hundreds of fans female and male alike shouting out to the tired brunette standing on the stage, blinding lights burning down on him. "Alright one more song!" he yelled into the mic only to be responded with screams of 'I love you Jun' and 'Jun please marry me'. "Let's do this!" yelling over the starting intro of his last song.

His last song, called 'Moonlight star'. Honestly this was one of his favorite songs that he wrote. Bringing back the memory of the origin of the song he remembers on how one night during his break from rehearsal he had he left the hall to the back preference hall. There he saw his makeup artist just standing there. Preoccupied by his phone outdated ages ago, he didn't notice the awe struck boy. Moonlight hitting softly on his cheeks that lit up the features on the others face. His sharp feature from his chin to cheeks were fantasizing, too tempting to touch. Seeing this image in front of him hearing a melody, lyrics running through his mind, Eren made haste as he ran back inside the humid hall canceled the rest of rehearsal to write the song that was running through his mind. By 2 A.M he had finished off the song by titling it 'Moonlight star'.

Eren has been crushing on his makeup artist for some time now but has never showed it. He didn't want to cause trouble for a person he started to care for.

After thanking everyone that was in the performance hall, he headed off stage right to his best friend (that is also his manager) Armin. "Hey Eren, good job with the concert." The small blond said as he walked up to Eren. "Thanks Armin, those lights make the stage hot though. It was tiring towards the end." Armin was one of the only people that Eren could really talk to and say what he wants. Mikasa was really the only other person Eren could talk normally to. Mikasa, Eren's adopted sibling, was left at his home when her parents were going through divorce, fighting in the car lead to a car accident leading to her parent's death. Mikasa Ackermen, age 9, ended up being adopted by Eren's family.

"Here Eren wipe your face with this. You look pretty sweaty." His manager said as he pulled out a handkerchief. "Thanks Armin" Eren said as he grabbed the piece of cloth that the small blond handed out to him. Before Eren could wipe his forehead his arm was stopped by his small makeup artist arm. When Eren looked to see him, he was met with his monotone face of his five foot three makeup artist. " I don't want you to mess up your make up. Come. I'm gonna fix it." He said as he headed to Eren's dressing room without the brunette.

"I'll caught up with you later Armin." Eren said as he turned around to make his way toward his dressing room. "See you later Eren!" Armin had yelled at the brunette that was trying to catch up with the smallish makeup artist.

" You okay." The makeup artist said. "Not really" Eren said as he sat down on his rotating chair waiting for the other ro tend to his face. "This stuff is really tiring Levi. I hate doing this" he said as he layed his head beack. Pulling the pop star's head up to come face to face with him Eren gave no reaction when Levi pulled the boys head up to meet him. On his face was a frown but honestly his heart skipped a beat when faced with Levi. "You think that I want to be here. Tsk. You're lucky this is your career." The raven said while glaring at the boy. "There are people out there that would kill to be in your shoes stupid brat." Eyes never wavering from Eren's as he said this. "Whatever, you don't understand." Eren said as he brushed off the man's hand, looking to his right as to occupy his attention elsewhere.

"Fine be the little shit that you are. Just face me then we can both go." The older man said as he turned around to get his supplies to work on Eren. Eren complied with Levi's request and turned to face front closing his eyes so that the elder could work on him.

Levi may be rude, and seem dull, but he was gentle when it came to him touching Eren. His fingers would press down softly on Eren's face as he had started to do his makeup over again. Eren liked it when Levi touched him but could never show this emotion to him. The only reaction Eren would feel is when he is touched by him is that his heart will quicken its pace and his chest clench itself to tighten. He knows he shouldn't feel this way it's against company rules.

**Rule #15:**** Never fall in love with the non-famous.**


	2. Regret

A/N: thank you to my beta testers so much with out them my fic would of ended up looking like crap and unappealing.

So as you may see the rating went from T to M we'll because there will be smut in the close future!

Without a further ado here is chapter two!

—-—–

Eren liked the state he was in. He was always in bliss when he felt the presence of Rivaille close by. The touch he gave when he held Eren's face as the other applied the necessities to the star's face.

"There, you're done brat." Rivaille said as he lifted his fingers from Eren's face. Still feeling the prescience of Rivaille's long slender fingers, Eren opened his eyes with a sigh.

"Thanks Rivaille." He said as he casts his eyes downward, in which he decides in getting up from his seat in the chair.

"Whatever, it's my job." The make-up artist said as he took off his apron, putting it up on the wooden stand where his black jacket hanged. Grabbing it while heading for the door, "Wait!" He heard the brunette yell from behind him.

Letting go of the door handle, slowly turning around to face Eren's composed face. "What is it?" He said to Eren, now wondering what he wants.

"Uh, never mind, it's nothing. Good night Rivaille." Eren said as he looked at Rivaille who gave him an annoyed look. 'What is he doing?'

'Why did I call him?' He thought as he stood watching Rivaille who still hasn't left.

"You sure Eren?" He said while looking at the boy.

"Yeah I'm sure, see you tomorrow Rivaille." Eren said as he walked past the elder of the two.

Leaving him behind Eren walkers out of his dressing room to find Armin. 'Why is everything so hard in life. Why am I even here?' He sighs as he thinks this as he walks down the hall. "Huh, How did I do today Mom?" he says out loud as he finds his friend at the end of the hall.

"Hey Eren, are you going to the after party, or are you going to go home?" Armin says as he is greeted by a smile and a wave from the star.

"I think I'll just go home, I'm pretty exhausted from today's performance." The brunette says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay let me call the driver to come around to the 'secret' exit." Armin said as he pulled out his IPhone and pressed the driver's number.

"Thank you Armin." Eren told his friend.

"And please tell Mikasa I'll call her tomorrow."

"Sure." The blond said as he pressed the piece of technology to his ear.

"Thanks Armin, I'll see you later," He said as he turned his back to go meet the driver that will take him home.

"I'm home." The voice said. Waiting for a response that was only met with silence as he walked into his home. Walking down the hall from the front door. He stops infront of the pictures that are placed on top of the glass stand.

"Hey Mom."

Looking at the picture in front of him, he looks at the picture of his mother and him. His mother's smile so warm and loving. Her eyes so filled with love for her child that is in her arms.

"Mom," He says as he holds the picture in his slightly trembling hands. "Mom," pHolding back the sob he's trying to contain that is trying to force itself to make it out of his throat.

"Mom, I'm so tired of pretending..." Trying so hard not to spill any tears from his face. "Why is everything so hard, I... I..." He cries as tightens his grip on the picture of his mother.

"I just want to be with you Mom! Why?! Why?! Why we're you so persistent to go to the market that day?!" Eren shouts at the picture of his mother.

"I know I got upset and destroyed most of the food you made for dinner!, but you didn't need to go out when I didn't even get to say goodbye to you!"

"If I knew my last words to you were 'I don't care, just leave!' I would of chosen to not say that!"

No longer holding back, he lets the tears flow down his now moist face. His heart was in so much pain. He let out all the pent up frustration and sadness he held in his heart.

"Why?! Why didn't I go with you?! I should've gone with you! Damn it! If I went you could still been alive, and I could be the one dead!" He yells, tears rushing down his face. It hurts, it hurts so much.

"They could of shot me instead of you!"

"Why did they have to murder you..." He questions as he looks down at the photo.

"Please... Please... Mom... I need you to come back and help me stand on my own two feet. I need someone to tell me it's going to be alright..." Legs now failing him as he fell to the floor with the photo in his hand.

"I'm so tired Mom," He says as his eyes start to close ever so slightly.

"I hate singing... But I only do it for you, Mom..."

"and to find the killers that killed you..." He says as he mumbles his last words before sleep over took his body.

"...and kill them..."

"It's okay now..."

"Mom!?"

"I'll always be here to support you..."

"...what..."

"I'll take care of you now..."

"But you're not here,"

"I am, and I love you..."

"You're not my mother are you?"

"No, but I have always cared about you, and will forever, love you"

"W-who are you?! If you really care about be why don't show me who you are!"

"You'll find me soon..."

"Wait! Come back!..."

—

A/N: reviews are greatly accepted! if you want to though!


	3. Complicated

A/N: Thank you to those who have been reading! Thank you bubble-bootys from Tumblr for being my Beta reader for this chapter! Enjoy the chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Walking into the towering building that stood right in the middle of the city in his plain vest that matched his jet black hair that covers his neatly ironed white blouse that he laid out the night before, alongside his black slacks. Levi readjusted his satchel that hung over his right shoulder before letting out a tired breath.

"How tiresome." Levi breathed out as he made his way to the office where he had to clock in at. Truly tiresome.

"Good morning Levi." 'Damn too early.' He thought as he turned to face the source of the noise that irritated him in the morning before he had his morning coffee.

'What the hell' Squinting his eyes to get a closer look at the male. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing the day before, the same black dress shirt that covered his long torso, the same blood red tie that Levi was all too familiar with, blood red, and the same black slacks, the same outfit he wore to every concert because they were, 'lucky'.

"What's wrong Levi?" Eren asked as he turned his face slighty to avoid the stare that his make-up artist was giving him.

"It's nothing. Just thought you had some food on you face." 'He's been crying huh?'

"There shouldn't be." He said as he started wiping his face for the invisible food that was supposedly there.

"I always try and stay clean for Levi or he'll yell at me for being a mess!"

"You got that right brat."

"I don't like it when Levi is mad at me for such a trivial thing as food on my face."

"Tch, cheeky brat." He muttered under his breath.

"Let's go, you're not the only person I have to take care of." Levi said as he gestured to Eren to follow him to Eren's dressing room.

"I know that. By the way how's Marco been doing? I haven't seen him in a while." Eren questioned the raven haired man.

"He's been okay I guess. But he sometimes talks about how his boyfriend starts yelling at his T.V. whenever something stupidly false about Marco shows up on the news." He says this as they walk into Eren's dressing room.

"So he's still with Jean then?"

"Yeah." He answered bluntly.

"Sit down so we can get started." Levi said as he pointed to the chair.

"Yes, sir."

Doing as what Levi had told him to do, Eren sat down in the chair. After his ordeal of waking up late on the cold wooden floor shaken from the cold. Eren was looking forward to seeing Levi. He knew when Levi would touch his face that the weird dream he had last night would go away.

Eren relaxes into Levi's touch, he lets a small smile creep onto his as he let out a relaxed sigh.

"What's wrong brat."

"Oh, no, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Careful, careful Eren tells himself as he reclaims his composure on the inside. 'Can't let yourself get flustered now can we?' He shouldn't get like this, maybe it was because of that dream from last night.

"Hey."

What was that voice from last night?

"Hey."

Where was that person? Why weren't they there with him to help him?

Suddenly Eren felt a smack that landed alongside his left temple that separated Eren's bangs to side swipe to the right.

"Hey what was that for?!" He said as he rubbed the stinging site that was left as few moments ago.

"Stop knitting your brows together, I can't work if your brows are together blocking my way." He stated with his usual deadpan stare.

Oh shit he's right. Why did his face concert to that? Eren always kept his composure around Levi, he really liked Levi and didn't want to trouble him with the problems in his life he didn't want Levi to get involved with anything.

"Sorry." Was all he could muster out as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

After Levi had finished up on Eren he headed to his other star that he had to work on because his contract only restricted to two artists. Knocking on the door, Levi awaited for an answer to indicate permission to enter.

"Come in. I'm decent." Answered the voice that came from behind the door.

"Oh! Hello Levi." He received as soon as he stepped into the star's dressing room.

"Hey Marco." He said bluntly. A freckled man sitting in his chair in front of the mirror.

"Were you with Eren right now?" Marco said to the raven. As Levi was to answer Marco had already knew his answer and cut in. "Did you take another picture? Can I see it? It's always so cute to see Eren look so peaceful with his eyes closed." Marco chimed in.

Levi pulled out his 2011 Samsung Galaxy S, puts in his pin, 3030, and clicks on his galley.

"Here" He hands Marco the phone then turns around to face the wall, a small pinkish blush spreads ever so slightly on his cheeks. He closes his eyes and tries to compose himself and prepare for Marco to say how cute it was of Levi to take pictures of Eren as he waits for Levi to start fixing his appearance.

"It's cute how you take pictures of Eren as he waits for you to put makeup on him Levi." Bingo, dead on right on what he guessed as what was gonna come out of Marco's mouth. "You know Eren is only this composed with you Levi? Not even around his friends or family he looks this calm, it's very cute how only you get to see this in person Levi."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I know how Eren feels about you. It's fairly easy for me to see and probably those who are close to him but he never advances the feelings he has for you." Marco says as he scrolls through more photos of Eren on Levi's phone. More when Eren smiles and laughs with his true feelings. "Do you know why Levi?" Marco asks.

"No, I don't." Levi sighed as he turned his body around to face Marco.

Marco wasn't a stupid air head, he was observant, he knew people's body language and knew the true emotion that people felt. He learned how to do this through his first year in his career.

"We have rules that idols have to follow in this industry, there are stupid ones and good ones. But, there is a rule that should of never been made into a rule. One that can make or break a star's career."

The room fell into silence as Levi was getting his materials ready to work on Marco as the latter was talking.

"Rule number fifteen."

Levi froze. There was only fourteen rules that everyone in the company was to follow, and this includes the idols that work for the industry.

He turned around to face Marco, waiting for him to continue on with the mysterious fifteenth rule.

"The fifteenth rule is only for the idols of the company."

"Are you gonna make me wait all day for you to tell me what it is or am I gonna have to find someone else to tell me and you can do your own shitty makeup."

"Alright, alright." Marco said as he help his hands up as to ease Levi of his threat.

"Idols are not allowed to fall in love with the non-famous Levi. That can make or break someone's career in this business."

"So, Eren," He stuttered as he realized what Marco said.

"Yeah Levi. Eren can never fall in love with those who are not in the lime light. It's forbidden." Saying with a sigh. "But there have been cases where this has happened. Just look at me and Jean. As long as they are good looking they can be together."

'But in my case I would be an ephebophile' Levi thought. 'It would look bad if that happened to make way into the media.'

Why does it matter. It's not like he was sexually attracted to Levi. All he knew Eren could be asexual. Urgh! Why is this so complicated!

"Let's just finish your make-up Marco." He muttered as he started working on Marco.

'Poor Eren. Poor Levi. This industry is truly hell for those who have the forbidden fifteen love.' Marco thought as he eased his face for Levi to work on.


End file.
